Razor's Philosophy - Dark Times
by Toysarefools
Summary: The dark secret of the Royal Family is rarely mentioned outside of the hushed discussions that take place within Canterlot Palace. Even the Princesses are oblivious to the withheld information. Only one pony, a noble pegasus, stumbles upon this dark secret by accident. When he attempts to share the truth with Equestria, things go from bad to worse.


~~Restricted Access~~

SYSTEM: Accessing... Complete!

Files: Footage_01

Footage_02

Footage_03

~~Restricted Access~~

The cursor on the screen shifted to the last file.

*Play*

The screen flickered and speakers whined, causing the pegasus to wince at the bright light and sound.

_ "No... Please, no!" the little pegasus sobbed. He backed away from the massive flaming maned alicorn, leaving bloody hoofprints on the floor. The alicorn just sniggered and held up the frayed ends of some wires which sparked with red glowing electricity in the dark room._

"Come on now brat. You know what would happen if you don't follow our instructions, don't you?" she said coldly, her blazing ruby eyes flashing wickedly in the light. Her mane lighting up the dark room enough for her to be seen clearly.

The small colt backed away from her until the back wall of the room where he flattened him against the wall. The alicorn was losing her patience. She stomped up to him and tried to drag him away from the wall. He resisted strongly and refused to simply move. Tears splashed onto the floor as he slid down the wall, leaving a trail of crimson red blood. His raw and bleeding wings hung uselessly at his sides.

"Blah! This kid is seriously stubborn!" She roared, totally losing her cool and she threw the wires she was holding aside.

She grabbed the poor pony by his head. Furiously, she pulled him up and slammed him hard on the wall. He gasped in shock as pain stung throughout his small body. Red liquid splattered all over the wall's white surface. At this point of time, a bright purple alicorn with dark purple flowing mane stepped into the room.

"Fire Fury! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed.

She galloped over to the enraged alicorn and magically restrained her from bashing the colt again.

"What!" Fire Fury shouted, glaring at the new arrival.

"What were you doing?" The purple alicorn strained. "You are not supposed to KILL him!"

"But he is such a stubborn brat!" Fire Fury spluttered angrily, "he would not even listen to what I told him do to and still try to run away from me!"

"I know you have a short temper, but please!" Don't vent your anger on this kid! Remember that we have some plans with this kid, alright?" Fire Fury snorted. She stomped the ground furiously and dropped the dazed and bloodied pegasus.

"Whatever big sis. If I were you, I would just kill him to prevent any leaks of what we are doing here in Canterlot. I still think that we should not waste time on this miserable kid for some idiotic plan that I don't think would even benefit us in the project!" Fire Fury glared at the crumpled pile of the white colt as she walked out of the room. She bucked the door closed on the way out.

Her "big sis" noisily clip-clopped over to the young pegasus, who had rolled himself into a protective ball. She sighed and went over to a nearby operating table. She hovered a bloodstained note infront of her, mumbling "magic...","electricity...". Her unicorn horn glowed with magic and the small colt was surrounded with a violet coloured aura.

She hovered him to the table and carefully pried open his body.

She then strapped him down to the table. He whimpered softly. He gazed at her with pitiful eyes, pleading her to stop.

"Heh, I wouldn't be able to do this without enough light." she ignored him and gropped around in the darkness for awhile. She gave a sastified smile when she found the small switch on the wall.

"Let there be light."

"Konhg!" The overhead lights flashed brightly, casting light all over the room. Blood could be seen almost everywhere; the ceilings, the walls, the tables, the chairs and the floor mostly. The alicorn princess picked up the wires that Fire Fury had tossed away earlier.

She glanced at the pony strapped to the table. He was in a pitiful state. His pure creamy white coat was covered in his blood, his wings were bloody at the top tips. Strangely, his triple-coloured mane still out, untouched by blood. It was coloured in dark golden brown, lightning yellow and a navy blue. His middle portion of the hair was shaped like a lightning. She would had felt sorry for him but he had seen what they were doing. She had no choice.

The princess pulled the wires that was connected to some transparent box that contained yellowish electricity like waves closer to him.

"No..." he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away. She tied the end of the wire to one of his shuddering wings and took another set of wires for his other wing.

_ "No!" he screeched. The alicorn merely ignored him and walked to the mysterious electricity pulsing box, where a switch lay._

_ "No! Don't do it!" he screamed, struggling against his restraints but to no avail._

_She put her hoof at the switch and grimaced at him._

_She flicked the switch._

Razor Light flinched and quickly hit the stop button. The video froze on the thing he called computer screen, in mid spectrums of yellow and red. He shivered as he recalled being there, the small white colt in the video. Lightning flashed across the screen covered his younger self in bright colours of blue and yellow.

He buried his head in his hooves; it had been ten years. The experiment and torture that they had done scarred his life and experiences. His wings were one of the examples. They have been opened up, changed completely and also merged with something they called RAGE.

_All in pointless need._

There was a sudden loud rapping knock at the door. Razor shot up in his seat, reality coming back into his thoughts, and quickly closed the video and shut off the screen light. Nopony should know of it yet.

"Come in," he said coldly. The door swung open to reveal a familiar grayish-blue unicorn with a long brown mane and tail. His brilliant green eyes swept across the room, landing on Razor seating in front of the computer.

"Ah, good evening Whiteraze. I thought you might want to take a look at the new papers?" He said courteously. Razor froze for a moment, recalling who he was.

He was the leader of an underground society, the Equestrian Grim Reapers, or EGR, also known as the Sulton-Reapers because of their origins; the Sultoner Desert. This band of pony murderers specialized in killing and assassinations. The Equestrian government has put out bounty for each Reaper caught or killed. They did not want scum to cause bloody massacres in Equestria.

"Yes. Give me a moment," he sighed.

Razor cleared the table and switched on the light. The unicorn, Outpodest, magically hovered a set of papers to Razor.

"Supplies, weaponry, cards for cops..." He muttered while flipping through the stack of boring papers. It is tiring and boring to be a leader at times. Papers and stuff are usually the downside to be the head of an organisation.

"Hm? Whats this?" He grunted, spotting something unusual. He pulled out a paper and put it on top of the stack to have a better read.

"Some blue streak thing crashed in the south side of Zulch Grab, a distance of 87km away from the center of Sultoner desert, seen by sentries two days ago. Reported to have unusual markings. Permission to launch a search party," he mumbled. He glanced up and covered the paper from sight with his hooves.

Outpodest had curiously shifted closer to Whiteraze as he read the report and backed away after he was caught. His leader stared at him. He could only guess Whiteraze was glaring at him with narrowed eyes, since the mask his leader wore hid his eyes and the rest of his face.

I don't think anypony has seen whats behind that mask, Outpodest thought. He have been so mysterious and withdrawn ever since I have known him, maybe that's what that made other bucks scared of him.

"Well, do ya have a quill?" Whiteraze asked. Outpodest reached back to his backpack with his head. He floated the quill and ink from the bags with his horn. The quill levitated over to Whiteraze, who took it with a soft thanks. The masked pegasus dumped the papers onto the table. He grabbed the feather of the quill with his left hoof, dipping it into the pot of ink, he began to sign the stack of papers.

"How are ya? Haven't seen you lately." Razor asked while signing the papers. "You should be feeling better now from that headache eh?"

Outpodest rubbed his temples with his spare hoof and shrugged. The usual light was back, twinkling in his eyes.

_Well, thats a good sign, he got me very worried there. I thought he got the magical syndrome, which I heard that in the worst case scenario the unicorn would completely lose his or her magic._

"Yeah. Its been better, thanks. And you too Whiteraze, why aren't you out of your room for the weekly draws?"

Razor stoppe, the quill made an extra big dot on his signature. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be overlooking the new arrival of weapons. It was to make sure his weapons were not in 'black' quailty and could function in the way they should. Somehow it had slipped past his occupied mind.

"Been busy with stuff," he sead finally after awhile.

"What stuff?" Outpod asked, looking curious like a cat.

_Orh oh! Hes becoming more like a job interviewer by the minute!_ Razor realised. _Better not let him know._

"Hmph. Lets just say that it should remain 'shushed' at all times," he winked at the unicorn.

His magical friend stared at him blankly. Then, a small grin crept at the edges of his face as he realised what his leader meant.

_Quite the joker._

"Aww! Why don't you just tell me!?" Outpod whined, punching him on the shoulder. "I am your most trusted friend ya know?"

"No. I still don't think it safe enough to be revealed just yet." He frowned, remembering his 'trust nopony' rule. "Its supposed to be something to do with my 'state'."

"Alright then," Outpod smiled. "Thats quite good news since you told be about the secret between Scarlet and Vanish. What a great laugh! I still got the giggles; it haven't quite gotten out of my mind yet."

Razor sniggered too; the two tough earth ponies of his group had actually been gay. He found out about it by accident.

When he had entered one of the restrooms in the halls... lets just say he saw them 'mating', and they panicked like mares and he was blasted with some... water. He turned up in his assistant's room looking all sullen and dripping wet with piss. All he could say before he immediately went for a private shower, was, "Silver Scarlet and Quicksliver Vanish mated." What a disgusting night.

"I won't. Trust me, pretty soon you would be able to join me in normal life as well."

His leader sighed and continuted signing the last paper, taking care to sign next to the blob of ink.

"Alright, I am done. Thanks Outpod."

"No problemo boss."

Outpodest leviated the papers into the air. He counted the papers and noticed that there was one missing. When he turned to ask Whiteraze about the last paper, he noticed the missing piece was in his hoof, hiding behind his back. It was the Unknown Crashed Object Report.

"Is there any problem?" Whiteraze asked, noticing his hesitation.

_As usual. Super secretive. I really wonder what goes on in this pony's head,_ Outpodest thought._ I don't seem to remember any time he did not keep any secrets away from me. But eh! He is difficult to read and predict. He seem to be very interested in that object, what could be it?_ He decided not to ask for the report back. Who knows what that pegasus had planned to do?

"Nope. None at all," he assured Whiteraze. His leader rolled his eyes at him as he hurriedly stuffed the paper into his bags.

He walked out of the room, not before waving goodbye to his leader. "Whiteraze" returned the gesture and poked his head outside, ensuring nopony was around after his assistant went down the stairs. Sastified, he turned off the light and closed the door. It creaked against its hinges and got stuck. He frowned deeply and kicked it, closing it finally. He must oil or get a new door soon. He suddenly ripped his mask off in discomfort.

"Blast it! This thing is so uncomfortable!" He complained, "I should get something better for my face. Otherwise I don't think I would be able to tolerate the air inside." He shot a glance to his "computer" and at his mask before deciding to use his invention to create the new facial blocking mask. His invention, which he calls a "computer", was quite useful indeed. It helped him to record and store data at will and could perform many function at once. The only problem was its power source, which wasn't a problem as he used the secret he had.

He sat in his tall chair and booted up his strange device again. He closed the video footage of his younger self. Humming to himself, he drew up a blueprint on the screen and started to redesign his current mask. It took him quite awhile to get everything smoothed and finished, but at the end he was still feeling fresh. Creating new things was one of his favourite hooby and he was good at it.

After he was done, he grabbed the report that he did not gave back to his unicorn friend and assistant. He read the report again. It was strange, as usually things and ponies do not come into the desert, mainly because of harsh conditions and it was so far away from the pony homeland: Equestria. Somehow it appealed to him that he should check it out.

_But maybe it was just a lost bird. It is a waste of time and effort,_ one part of his mind suddenly nagged.

_No, it can be something from the stupid project that I got messed up in!_ He argued. _If that is the case, I would have the evidence for everypony to believe me then!_

He threw the paper aside and leaned back in his chair. His mind throbbed as he planned on how to get out of Zulch Grab without anypony seeing him. He maybe the leader, but it is dangerous to let anypony know he was going out of his safehouse. Through his painful and long fighting life experiences, he learnt that he should never, ever, trust anypony. The only reason why he was alive was that only he could run E.G.R as many members looked up to him, thus those who wanted to grab his seat could not do anything to him openly.

_Well, lets hope I am right this time,_ he frowned, getting up to his workstation to make his new mask.

Two hours later at midnight, Razor hopped from the window near his bed with his new and more tough mask on. It had better grip on his face and allowed better air flow. He also painted it in a skull like shape that he felt that it looked cool and "deathly" like.

He planned to move out at midnight when his ponies hardly disturbed him. Most of them would be drinking in the local bar in the mess hall or just out in the other nations to have abit of gang-scaring fun. They have quite a reputation, both in under and legal gangs.

He locked the door and blasted some loud music in the room, which meant he did not want to be disturbed. Nopony would notice he was gone, if they didn't have anything they wanted to bring up to him. He shuddered; there were so many Reapers that disturbed him consistantly for stupid things like, buying a pack of drugs or weapons that they wanted. It was tolerable for sometime, but it became annoying after awhile.

He landed on the metal edge of the fire escape, wobbling a little off balance. He grabbed the nearby pole for balance. The metal structure groaned and creaked loudly from all the sudden movement. He froze. If the ponies had heard the noise, they would definitely come out and investigate.

_All the better,_ he thought, _its Dare to Drink Up special tonight. They should be getting drunk down there._

He smiled a little when he thought of the mare in charge of these events. She was quite the pretty drinking pony to have when you have to drown your sorrows with a buddy. He had challenged her once. What a Big mistake. He lost half of his money to the bet and had a massive hangover that lasted for mornings.

Now back to the matter, here comes the tricky part. The old rusty fire escape he stood on didn't have any way down. The ladder was long broken and was now at the bottom of the platform. He peeked over the edge of the metal floor and saw a long, dizzy height to the ground.

He gulped and shrink back into the safety of the fire escape. One of his greatest fear now was heights, even though he was a pegasus. He couldn't fly down: his wings were sawed and cut to be razor sharp, which hindered his flying patterns. He cannot get a lift from the ground no matter how hard he pushed. The modified wings had either lost their natural wind flow and catch, or that it was because he did not complete flight school.

"Well, I did not even had the chance to take my third flying test."

He shrugged and proceeded with what he was doing. Talking himself was one of his good ways of ignoring and distracting himself from the height that he couldn't stomach, though that would make him look abit crazy.

After awhile of searching and thinking, he could only see the way down was to drop down from the window to the other window below it. It was the first time he took this new route. His old secret path that he took had nearly exposed him once. He didn't want to risk his luck again.

The wndows of Zulch Grab all had balconies. All he have to do was to get from the balcony and drop into the next. After that he could go and get evidence to support that there are "evil things" going on in the Canterlot castle.

"There it is..." He whispered to himself, spotting the nearest window directly below him.

He tightened the straps of his saddle bags and secured the locks tightly. Its not worth losing stuff while doing crazy maneuvers. Razer gripped the edge of the platform with his forelegs and hung himself off into the air, where his hind legs and body was left tangling in the air. Strong and hot wind blew his small frame to the side as he struggled to position his drop accurately onto the window balcony.

Then, for a heartstopping moment, his grip on the fire escape slipped as the wind blew his small body harder. He was carried more to the side by the wind and off the window balcony and he started to fall to certain death.

_Falling to his death! Oh no._

Counting on his instincts, he pushed his hind legs to his left so that his four legged body faced straight. His wings beat uselessly as he strained to reach out to the balcony with his front hooves. His front legs skidded across the balcony before getting a grip on the edge of the stone. His fast descent was stopped and he slammed hard into the blunt edged bottom with a loud but silent thud.

"Ech!" He yelped. He bit his lips, restraining the urge to cry out aloud. He looked into the room and noticed there were many ponies there. He was just right at the mess hall's window. Blood drained from his face and his ears drooped when he saw one of them turned around and glare at him.

_Oh shit._

Luckily for him, he was drunk and blubbering nonsense. He swayed on the spot and crashed onto the floor, bringing down a table and bottles of beer. The other ponies eyed him irritably and the bouncer dragged the drunk pony out of the bar, screaming at him to shut up. Nopony else had noticed him. Perrrrfect.

He pulled himself up onto the balcony and examined his sore body. Although his body hurt like heck, he had no visable cuts or bruises, which he felt that he was lucky not to even get any injuries from that kind of impact.

He peeked into window once more to ensure that he was still unseen. He climbed over the balcony railing, dropping into the next window without difficulty this time since the wind had dropped, until he reached the ground. Looking back that nopony noticed him, he shuffled into the hot and sandy dunes of the unknown Sultoner Desert, kicking up huge piles of sand.

Unknownst to him, another pony had followed him from the shadows of Zulch Grab and into the desert. The aqua green coloured unicorn conjured a royal letter out of nowhere and wrote in it. He smirked and teleported the letter away as he stepped onto the unsuspecting white pegasus's hoof steps. The moon that Luna brought out shined onto his narrowed eyes, revealing a smooth but glinting blue colour.

"So, you are finally out of your hidding place eh? Filthy, experimented outcast."


End file.
